yamadan506fandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Edit the chat
warning: it will be messed up. Forum:Edit the chat - Community Central - Wikia Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Advertisement The Home of Fandom Games Movies TV Explore Wikia Games Movies TV Trending Wikias Community Central Search this wikia Search all of Wikia Message Wall My preferences Help Log out 1 Community Central There are no notifications Steven Universe Fanon Wikia Loading notifications Mark all as read Start a wikia Community Central Navigation On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum News Staff Blog Community Highlights Weekly Technical Updates All Blogs Community About Us Choosing Wikia Community Guidelines Chat Guidelines Meet the Staff Admins and mods VSTF Forum Getting Started Technical Help Wiki Design Community Management New Features General Discussion Staff Office Hours Help Help Pages Wikia Basics Contributing Designing Your Wiki Getting Technical Managing Your Community Managing Your Account Browse All Topics Wikia University Requests Staff Help Wiki adoption Change features Design help Offer feedback Rename account Report Bug User issues Using Wikia Why am I blocked? Wiki Clean-up Report user profile Report spam Report vandalism Report wikis Spam filter problems Promotion & Design Spotlights Mainpage & Design Content & SEO Interwiki/Interlanguage linking Contribute Add a Video Add a Photo Add a Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Random page Recent changes Edit the chat Forum page 122,209pages on this wiki Archived History This Forum has been archived Visit the new Forums Forums: Index → Support Requests → Edit the chat Wikia's forums are a place for the community to help other members. To contact staff directly or to report bugs, please use Special:Contact. Note: This topic has been unedited for 1489 days. It is considered archived - the discussion is over. Do not add to unless it really needs a response. How can I change the icon for chat mods, admin, ect on the chat. Its originally a star but I really want to change it. I was looking at other people's questions for this and I started doing what it told me but it didn't work so can someone just start over and make it simple to understand. Thanks in advance. :)Hades 97 19:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) The thing that they said to do actually probably was the right one, it's very difficult to get it to work. I find it best to wait a couple days before trying something else. The code I used that worked was this: .User.chat-mod .username:after { content: url("http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120501180608/legomessageboards/images/c/c7/Stud.png"); } .User.chat-mod .username.mod { content: url("http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120501180608/legomessageboards/images/c/c7/Stud.png"); } It goes in MediaWiki:Chat.css. If you just wait a couple days, it will normally work. Drewlzoo(talk) I recall the new chat messed up the code that used to work, but I do know this works currently. Added to that you'll need to create the equivalent of w:c:runescape:MediaWiki:Chat.js/load.js and w:c:runescape:MediaWiki:Chat-edit-count for those changes to become visible in the chat. Cqm 00:51, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Edit_the_chat?oldid=810555" Categories: Support Requests Recent Wiki Activity User blog comment:Sandgar/Should Admin Have Term Limits or No? created by Tupka217 6 minutes ago User blog comment:Sandgar/Should Admin Have Term Limits or No? created by Sandgar 14 minutes ago User blog comment:Sandgar/Should Admin Have Term Limits or No? created by Tupka217 17 minutes ago User blog comment:Andrew Cao/We Need More Users! - Code Wiki Part 1 created by Andrew Cao 1 hour ago See more > Live! Chat 23 Community Central Join the Chat KockaAdmiralac 1020 edits Member since Mar 2016 chat-user-menu- Contributions I am not me 181 edits Member since Aug 2011 chat-user-menu- Contributions Superdadsuper 656 edits Member since Jun 2012 chat-user-menu- Contributions AGirlCalledKeranique 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Prettyfennekin22800 242 edits Member since Jan 2015 chat-user-menu- Contributions MissPappnase 422 edits Member since Nov 2015 chat-user-menu- Contributions WILDSTARSKAORI 7 edits Member since Aug 2011 chat-user-menu- Contributions Monchoman45 9438 edits Member since Dec 2010 chat-user-menu- Contributions Dragon Rainbow 942 edits Member since Jan 2014 chat-user-menu- Contributions TheBurningPrincess 188 edits Member since Dec 2014 chat-user-menu- Contributions Loygansono55 101 edits Member since Dec 2012 chat-user-menu- Contributions Maurice.136 2121 edits Member since Oct 2013 chat-user-menu- Contributions Callofduty4 1530 edits Member since Sep 2009 chat-user-menu- Contributions DazzleVanilla 2 edits Member since Apr 2016 chat-user-menu- Contributions KCCreations 1718 edits Member since Dec 2014 chat-user-menu- Contributions CCChatBot 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Spongebob456 610 edits Member since May 2012 chat-user-menu- Contributions Rubyjackson 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Surprise the fun loving pony 134 edits Member since Feb 2014 chat-user-menu- Contributions Lunazazio 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Sactage 1373 edits Member since Jul 2010 chat-user-menu- Contributions CamRyder200 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Annabeth and Percy 2849 edits Member since Aug 2015 chat-user-menu- Contributions Join the Community Central Chat! Please review the chat guidelines. Trending Fandom Articles Nintendo Announces 'Ever Oasis' Matt Hadick · 2016-06-15T18:39:38 Tyler Hoechlin’s 'Super' New Gig is Melting the Internet Paul Rea · 2016-06-16T17:56:13 Crash Bandicoot is Coming to PS4 Matt Hadick · 2016-06-14T04:12:51 'Pokemon Go' Launching Late July Matt Hadick · 2016-06-15T19:05:53 Xbox One S Confirmed, Launches in August at $299 Brett Bates · 2016-06-13T17:27:33 Around Wikia's network Random Wiki Lifestyle About Help Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Get the latest news about your favorite fandoms every Friday, straight to your inbox. Sign up now! Follow more… Follow My Tools History What links here Theme designer Customize Shortcuts Loading...